Bend It Like Becker
by Kyriana42
Summary: Everyone had their own private lives outside of the ARC, but Becker's was easily the most intriguing mystery of all.
1. Conspiracy

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: This popped into my head late last night and I couldn't shake the idea, so hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Bend It Like Becker**

The ARC was a place to be serious when it mattered and also a place to joke when possible. Outside the ARC and its various duties and tribulations, everyone led somewhat normal lives.

Connor and Abby lived with their new flatmate and hostess, Jess Parker, trying to return to a life outside the Cretaceous. Abby attempted to resume her old life by attending kickboxing and yoga lessons and spending time with Connor when possible.

Connor hung out with Duncan and played video games when he wasn't at the ARC working on projects for Phillip Burton and did his best to spend time with Abby when he could.

Needless to say, Connor and Abby's relationship had slowly started to become awkward since their return because of everything and everyone that occupied their time instead of what it had been like in the Cretaceous.

Jess sometimes painted out on the balcony of the flat to relieve the stress from working at the ARC.

Matt's and Becker's personal lives outside the ARC were similar to a mystery novel. Matt refused to give details on what he did for—dare anyone say it—fun outside the ARC, saying that his job was the only thing that mattered to him.

Anyone who asked Becker was met with the response, 'My personal life really has no reflection to what we do here.'

"So, what _do_ you think Becker does when he's not at the ARC?" Jess asked Connor and Abby as they returned their black boxes upon their return from a mission.

Connor and Abby looked at each other before looking back at Jess.

"I dunno, then again, it's his private life for a reason. He'll tell you when he's ready." Abby shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah, sure." Jess smiled, before looking to Connor for an answer.

"What she said." Connor pointed to Abby.

"I've got some work to do in the menagerie if you need me." Abby said before walking off in the direction of the menagerie.

"I've got—stuff to do—that way." Connor said pointing behind him, as he backed away towards another direction.

He knew that when Jess started about Becker, she was looking for opinions and facts about the resident soldier boy and that he should avoid the conversation at all costs.

"Connor." Jess called, just as he was about to leave the Main Operations Room.

"Yo?" He asked, spinning around to face the red-headed field coordinator.

"What do you _really_ think? I know that you love conspiracy theories. I've read your file." Jess smiled. "Enlighten me."

Jess knew that Connor would have to give in now. She'd mentioned the key words. If anyone was as curious about what Becker did outside the ARC as she was, it would be Connor.

Connor looked around to make sure that neither Abby nor Becker was in the room before taking a few giant steps inconspicuously towards the terminal.

"I think that when Becker's not at the ARC, he secretly trains an army of ninjas and practices dance moves to the song, 'Soulja Boy'." Connor beamed as he whispered.

"Really?" Jess asked disbelievingly, raising an eyebrow. "An army of ninjas and dance moves?"

Connor nodded. "His own personal army. Two dozen, at least."

"Temple, before you go shouting off your conspiracy theories about my private life, make sure you take your earpiece off so the ARC doesn't hear your ridiculous ideas." Becker said, suddenly next to Connor, taking Connor's earpiece and tossing it on the terminal.

"But—you weren't even—how?" Connor rambled.

"Why are you so interested in my private life, Jessica?" Becker asked leaning on her chair.

Jess's face turned a dark shade of red at the close proximity.

"Just—just wondering what you do to—relax, out side of the ARC." Jess blurted. "I mean, Abby does yoga, Connor plays video games, and I—paint."

"I read old reports and workout. That's what I do outside the ARC, Jess." Becker explained, maintaining his composure.

Connor snickered.

"What, Temple?" Becker asked angrily.

"_Nobody_ does _extra_ work outside the ARC. Not even Lester; and he's a workaholic." Connor stated.

Just as Becker was about to say something, Matt walked into the room.

"Becker, I'm gonna need your help transporting the Archaeoceratops to the seclusion cell of the menagerie."

"It's three feet long." Becker retorted.

"Yeah, but it's putting up a bit of a fight and I can't exactly open any of the doorways while cradling a flailing lizard." Matt pointed out.

"EMD it."

"If I EMD it again in such a short amount of time, I might kill it and then you can explain to Abby and Lester why the creature transport failed."

Becker rolled his eyes. "Fine."

As they left the room, Connor leaned in toward Jess.

"You don't really buy that whole 'reports and working out' stuff, do you?" He asked.

Jess shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Hm? Of course not."

"Like I told you, ninjas and dance moves." Connor insisted once more.

Jess laughed. "I highly doubt that."

"Why? How else did he sneak up on me? And how did he _not_ hear anything you said?"

Jess pointed to her earpiece that rested by the keyboard on the terminal.

"I know when certain people shouldn't hear certain things." She smirked.

"You're really sneaky, do you know that?"

Jess nodded. "Now for my theory."

She turned to the terminal and typed quickly at the keys, bringing up a map and locations.

"Becker left his black box on the other day until; he got to right about—here." She said pointing to a location downtown.

"So? He probably lives out that way."

Jess shook her head, "No, he lives in the opposite direction—I mean, that was in his file."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "And you think that Becker's private life could quite possibly exist somewhere near where that signal dropped off?"

"Only one way to find out." Jess turned to Connor smiling.

* * *

What do you think?

Please Review! ;D


	2. Undercover

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 2****: Undercover**

Becker walked toward the locker room to change his shirt. After much struggling and Becker getting attacked, he and Matt had managed, with Abby's help, to securely place the Archaeoceratops in the menagerie seclusion cell.

Abby had managed to sedate the creature while he and Matt attempted to hold it still. Unfortunately, Abby hadn't gotten to them before the creature practically rat-tailed Becker in the arm with its tail.

The only comfort that Becker got out of the whole ordeal was that after Abby had sedated it, the creature had an involuntary muscle spasm and kicked Matt in the chest as they went to set it down in the seclusion cell.

As he took off his bulletproof vest and black t-shirt, Becker noticed in the mirror that he had a fairly large bruise forming on his arm near his shoulder.

"Great." He muttered.

It hurt, but he'd been through worse. This was nothing; hopefully, he could cover it up later where he'd have a harder time explaining that a dinosaur rat-tailed him.

* * *

"Detective work?" Connor tried to conceal his excitement.

"Yeah, kinda like spies." Jess beamed.

"Cool! Wait, are we gonna have cool nicknames?"

"Like what?" Jess asked skeptically.

Connor shrugged. "I dunno, like Eagle One and Speckled Egg?"

Jess made a face.

"How about we just use our last names? Parker and Temple." She opted.

"I—was gonna suggest that next." Connor replied sarcastically with a smile.

"That way we'll sound like real detectives, like Holmes and Watson, only better looking and equal." Jess bargained.

"Brilliant! Meet you here at five to begin phase one." Connor grinned widely before turning to leave.

"See you then."

Just as Jess turned to put her earpiece back in, Connor came running back over.

"Almost forgot about this." He said picking up his earpiece.

"Yeah, that's kind of important."

"Oh, and don't sell us out to your kryptonite just yet, yeah?" Connor gave Jess a look.

Jess blushed. "Well, duh. If I do that, then there's no point in even trying to find out then, is there?"

Connor pretended to lock his lips, before putting his earpiece back in and walking back to his office.

Jess sighed. Only five minutes into the partnership and he was already having doubts. Or was he teasing her?

Still, they'd soon know Becker's secret and then he could be normal like them. Well, normal by ARC standards.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Abby asked, standing in the doorway to Connor's office a few hours later.

Connor forced himself not to gulp. He hated lying to Abby, but he really wanted to find out what Becker did outside the ARC; and he had a feeling that she might tell Becker what he and Jess were up to if he let her in on the detective scheme.

"I, uh, I've got to um, stay late tonight. I just got swamped by paperwork that has to be sorted and filed tonight. Sorry Abs." Connor explained.

Abby sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you later then, yeah?"

"Of course." Connor smiled as he kissed Abby.

"Bye."

"See ya later, Abby!" Connor waved.

* * *

"Jess," Abby called as she entered the Main Operations Room.

"Ready to go? Connor's staying late tonight. So he won't be heading back to the flat with us."

"Actually, Abby," Jess began, turning in her chair.

"You have to stay late as well?"

"'Fraid so. I've got to run diagnostics and install updates. It'll be a few hours." Jess replied, trying to sound disappointed.

Abby raised an eyebrow, "This has nothing to do with Becker, does it?"

"Course not." Jess smiled. "What would make you think that?"

"Just a hunch."

"Tell, you what." Jess fished for her car keys, "you can borrow my car to head back, if you like."

"How are you and Connor going to get back then?"

"We'll borrow a truck." Jess replied matter of factly.

"If you're sure." Abby said hesitantly.

Jess nodded.

"See ya later, Jess." Abby waved with a smile as she left.

"Bye, Abby." Jess called after her.

* * *

When Jess and Connor were certain that Becker and the others were gone, they ditched their earpieces for keys to one of the trucks and headed to where Becker lived.

"I don't think Abby bought it that we both had to stay behind." Connor stated as he drove, following the gps.

"I don't either." Jess agreed. "I think we need a better plan of attack if this is going to happen on a daily basis, until we find out."

"Leave it to me, I'll figure something out." Connor smiled as he pulled in a block away from Becker's residence.

* * *

Abby had text Becker that there was the possibility that Jess and Connor were digging deeper, trying to find out about whatever it is that he does outside the ARC.

Becker had to laugh.

He knew they were persistent, but he'd had to come up with something to blow them off the scent, otherwise, they'd never let him live it down.

His private life really wasn't at all that interesting that he'd think his coworkers would want to pry.

Becker was still mentally kicking himself for taking his black box with him from the ARC a few days ago and left it on until he nearly got to his destination.

Jess would have found out then and there and shared with Temple. Then Becker would really have his hands full trying to stop Connor from his fits of laughter.

Becker let out a deep breath as he picked up his mobile and dialed.

"Hello?" He asked.

"I'm really sorry to have to call in again so soon, but something's come up and I've been called in for an emergency."

"It's alright; I'll have everything rescheduled for tomorrow?" A female voice asked over the phone.

"Tomorrow will be better, thank you."

"It won't be the same without you tonight."

"I understand. Thank you again. Goodbye." Becker said before hanging up the phone.

Perhaps a glass of wine or maybe even something stronger would make up for his reluctant status as couch potato tonight courtesy of suspicious coworkers.

* * *

Wow, 10 reviews for the first chapter! Thank you guys so much! I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far! More soon!

Please Review! ;D


	3. Detectives Parker and Temple

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: The inspiration for Jess's decision for her and Connor to use their last names during their investigation of Becker came from MissGracieKathy! Thank you! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3****: Detectives Parker and Tem****ple**

Connor and Jess walked around the corner and continued down the sidewalk toward the townhouse Becker lived in.

"Do you _own_ any shoes that _don't_ have heels?" Connor asked, noting Jess's heels clicking against the concrete.

Jess glared at Connor. "Just one pair. But I wasn't exactly expecting to do detective work after work when I woke up this morning."

"Only curious," Connor raised his hands, before dropping them again. "I'd hate for Becker to hear us coming."

"_If_ he's here." Jess pointed out. "He might not be."

"Where do you think his living room is?" Connor asked as they came up to the townhouse next to Becker's.

Jess shrugged. "Probably in the front by the door."

Jess was carrying a purse large enough to fit files inside. She slung the strap over her head so that it would be easier to carry.

"The window's a bit high." Connor commented as they snuck up to Becker's townhouse and Connor crawled through some high bushes to get closer to the window.

"Come on, Jess, I'll give ya a boost." Connor called in a whisper.

"No way, I'll rip my tights. How am I going to explain that to Abby when we get back?" Jess objected, standing closer to the walkway, by Becker's front door.

"Hey, you've gotta pull your weight on this dangerous mission, as well." Connor stated. "I'm not doing all the work."

"I'm not climbing though the thorn bushes, Connor."

"How bad do you want to find out?" Connor raised his eyebrows.

Jess sighed. She really wanted to know; but if Becker wasn't even here, what was the point?

"Can't you just—jump up and quickly peer inside?"

"I'll try." Connor said before taking a deep breath.

The window was only about a couple feet above Connor's head. Connor tried to remember the presence of the thorn bushes behind him as he crouched down and jumped, just barely managing to latch onto the windowsill.

"Connor?" Jess asked, glancing around to make sure the coast was still clear.

"I'm fine." He whispered. "Looking in right now."

Sure enough, Becker was home.

He was seated on the couch reading a book or something and drinking what appeared to be—alcohol?

"Huh." Connor mused.

"What?" Jess asked, moving closer to Becker's porch.

"He's here."

"What's he doing?"

"Sitting on the sofa—drinking."

A chill ran up Connor's spine as he saw Becker starting to turn around.

"Crap." Connor gasped as he subconsciously let go of the windowsill and dropped into the thorn bushes.

"Ow." Connor groaned as his back made contact with the ground.

"Connor?" Jess asked worriedly.

"Run." Connor muttered weakly.

Jess froze as the front door immediately swung open to reveal a slightly puzzled Becker.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?" Becker asked curiously.

Jess tried to maintain her composure as she reached in her bag and produced a file folder.

"I, um, I had to stay late at the ARC and thought you might want to go over some old reports." Jess spoke, slowly walking up the steps to Becker.

Becker raised an eyebrow. "Really? You drove all the way here to drop off some old reports."

"Of course," Jess smiled. "I remember how much you said you enjoyed reading old reports and—"

Jess tried to stop herself from panicking.

"Working out." Becker reminded her.

"Right." Jess smiled.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jess saw Connor trying to get up. She had to think fast before Becker came to the conclusion that they were both nutters and got restraining orders.

"Maybe, we could—go inside and go over them together?" Jess suggested awkwardly.

**Becker's POV**

Becker wasn't sure whether or not to invite Jess inside. It would certainly be a common courtesy, but he had a feeling that something else was going on. He had heard whispering and a fairly loud noise just outside his window earlier.

Becker held his hand out for the file folder, which Jess hesitantly handed to him.

"I'll look it over later." He smiled.

**Jess's POV**

Jess saw Connor start to stand up and noticed Becker's head start to drift over in Connor's direction, so she did the first thing that came to mind.

**Becker's POV**

Becker could've sworn he heard movement in the thorn-covered bushes to his right; but just as he went to turn his head to look, he felt, Jess grab his head and crush her lips against his.

**Connor's POV**

Connor painfully got to his feet and froze when he noticed that Becker's head was starting to turn toward his general direction. His look of concern was replaced with confusion when he saw Jess pull Becker's head back towards her, as she started practically making out with Becker on his front doorstep.

'Wait a second.' Connor thought as he stared for another second.

'She's buying me time.' He grinned before he managed to crawl out of the prickly bushes, wincing as he did so.

Before he tripped.

**Jess's POV**

'What the hell am I doing?' Jess mentally shouted at herself, her lips still glued to Becker's.

'Why the hell isn't Connor making a run for it?"

She heard a thump. Connor must've fallen.

She could feel Becker start to turn his attention elsewhere.

She deepened the kiss, running her hands through Becker's hair, and somehow managed to turn him a bit further away from view of the window.

This was something she only dreamed of doing.

**Connor's POV**

Connor quickly pulled himself to his feet and took off like a bat out of hell across Becker's small yard and round the corner, back to the truck to wait for Jess.

**Becker's POV**

Becker heard a thump and was about to break the sudden kiss, that he seemed to find himself enjoying, to see what—who it was, when Jess pulled him closer and began weaving her hands though his hair, causing him to reluctantly block everything else out.

**Jess's POV**

Jess was just barely aware of shuffling feet running away from the townhouse, as she became more absorbed in the kiss.

'It's now or never, I guess.' She sighed inwardly.

She broke the kiss.

"Um, enjoy the reports, and I'll see you tomorrow at the ARC bright and early, Becker" She cleared her throat, quickly fixing her clothes as she stumbled down the stairs and away from Becker's residence.

Becker merely stared after Jess, gobsmacked.

He stood like that for a few moments before turning and going back into his house, fixing his hair and pouring a larger glass of wine.

* * *

Jess made it back to the truck roughly ten minutes later.

Connor was leaning against the truck with a curious look on his face, picking out thorns.

"What?" Jess asked, self-consciously.

Connor smiled at her before standing upright.

"I feel like we're in this for different reasons." He smirked.

"We'll our different reasons aren't going to matter much if we don't vamoose now." Jess pointed out, stepping around Connor.

"Why?"

"Those were blank papers in that file folder." Jess admitted.

"What?" Connor asked, a horrified look briefly crossing his face before jumping into the truck with Jess and driving off.

* * *

Sorry about the the rapid POV change, hope I didn't confuse anyone. ^^;

Please Review! ;D


	4. From Awry to Awkward

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews, story alerts, and favs! You're awesome! It means a ton to me as a writer!**

* * *

**Chapter 4****: From Awry to Awkward**

Connor had taken it upon himself to pinpoint every building, business and private, within a five mile radius of where Jess claimed Becker's black box had dropped off downtown. At least, that's how far he had managed to get before Abby slammed his laptop closed and took it from him.

Perhaps doing spy work at two in the morning, hours after a nearly failed spy mission, was not the best idea.

Abby was still sort of mad at him for keeping her awake in their room with his typing.

"Abby, how many times do I have to say 'sorry' before ya forgive me?" Connor pleaded, following Abby into the menagerie.

Abby turned around. "Tell me why you came home with twigs in your hair and tiny holes and thorns in your clothes. Then, I'll forgive you."

"I told you, I fell in a thorn bush when Jess and I stopped off to get pizza last night on the way home." Connor explained.

Abby nodded. "Must've been one hell of a thorn bush."

"You have no idea." Connor's eyes widened. "Almost made me miss the Cretaceous. Almost."

Connor's smile was infectious and soon, Abby found herself smiling back.

"Why are you so hard to stay mad at?" She asked, trying to clear the smile.

"Comes with my charming personality." Connor beamed.

Connor's watch beeped.

"I've gotta go and—check up on some stuff." He said looking up from his watch.

"I'll catch ya later, Abby." Connor kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay." Abby replied slightly confused as she watched Connor rush off.

* * *

Connor rushed into the Main Operations Room. He remembered to take his ear piece out this time, as he approached the terminal where Jess sat.

"So, did you get a chance to check up on those locations I sent you, Jess?" Connor called as he closed in on the chair.

"What locations?" a strangely familiar voice asked turning the chair around.

It was Becker.

Connor stumbled backwards, but quickly regained his composure.

"What—" Connor cleared his throat. "What are you doing in Jess's chair?"

"I asked you first." Becker challenged.

Connor wracked his brain for some sort of story that he could tell Becker that would sound remotely convincing. Something that couldn't be traced back to him and Jess.

Something that couldn't be interpreted as 'hey Becker, no worries, Jess and I are only spying on you, stalking when necessary to discover your secret, private life.'

"Duncan, he text me some locations that he found on the conspiracy forums that could be possible creature sightings."

**Becker's POV**

"Really?" Becker was having trouble believing Connor was telling the truth.

Connor nodded. "Yeah, he, uh, he text me last night."

After the odd night he experienced and consuming an entire bottle of wine, Becker woke up and investigated outside his residence to make sure that there was proof something had happened.

Half of the large thorn bush he'd been meaning to get rid of was destroyed, like someone had crash-landed into it. Upon further inspection of the half-destroyed thorn bush, Becker discovered a glove.

Connor's glove.

"I don't suppose you'd have an explanation for why foliage outside my window at home was destroyed? Hm?" Becker raised an eyebrow.

'This should be good.' Becker thought to himself.

Connor shrugged. "Dunno, raccoons? Maybe?"

"Raccoons?"

Connor nodded.

"Large enough to destroy half of a thorn bush without leaving a trail of blood."

**Connor's POV**

Dammit, Becker was onto him. He had to think fast and the raccoon thing was all he could come up with on such short notice.

Connor could only hope to God that Becker hadn't found his glove that the bush stole from him during his escape.

He'd have a much harder time explaining _that_.

"Raccoons that wears fingerless gloves?" Becker asked skeptically, holding up a mostly shredded glove that belonged to Connor.

"Yep." Connor nodded.

"What were you doing outside my house, Temple?"

Connor forced himself not to gulp.

"Your house? I stayed late last night and then Jess and I went and picked up pizza to take home and have dinner with Abby." Connor explained.

"Was that before or after Jess snogged me on my front door step so you could make your escape?" Becker crossed his arms.

Connor tried to stifle a laugh at the memory; but was slowly starting to fail.

"Jess snogged you?" Connor whistled. "Blimey, you're finally living up to your name, Action Man."

Becker stood up, ready to deck Connor, but Jess had walked into the Main Operations Room, causing Becker to drop his fist, and Connor breathe a sigh of relief.

**Jess's POV**

"Good morning, guys." Jess greeted before walking around Connor and Becker and sitting in her chair, which was oddly enough, facing the opposite direction that it was supposed to.

Jess began typing going through her daily routine, in the hopes that at least Becker would leave the room without so much as a question about last night.

She was determined not to show any awkwardness she felt after having snogged Becker in order to save Connor from certain death.

Jess heard Becker muttered something to Connor that sounded something like, "You're safe, for now."

Had he found out? She and Connor were getting so close to finding out.

Jess froze when she heard Becker to her left.

"Jessica, do you have a minute?" He asked.

Act frantic? Or play it cool?

Is he going to ask about last night?

Or is it a simple question?

"Sure, but, I've only got a minute. I've got lots of diagnostics to do." She nodded.

"About those—files you left with me last night,"

"Have you gone through them?"

Please, please no. Say no.

"See, that's the thing, I opened the file folder to find blanks sheets of printer paper."

"Really?" Jess shifted in her chair, catching a glimpse of Connor smiling in the background, near the entryway.

"Yeah,—"

"I could've sworn I grabbed a file of old field reports on my way out last night." Jess cut Becker off nervously.

"An honest mistake, I'm sure." Becker spoke.

"Right, happens to the best of us. Not that—that you're not the—the best—I mean." Jess stuttered.

She could see that Connor was about to burst a vein from trying to contain his laughter from the corner of her eye.

"Listen, Jess, about last night," Becker began.

Jess could feel the heat in her cheeks. She was starting to blush. She couldn't give into her feelings now.

"About that…" Jess trailed.

"Would you—would you like to join me for a drink? Later today, after work?" Becker offered.

**Connor's POV**

Connor started waving his arms and shaking his head, while mouthing the word, 'no'.

He saw what Becker was trying to do.

If Becker was able to get Jess to open up, they could kiss their mission good-bye and Becker could claim check-mate.

**Jess's POV**

Jess could see Connor dancing about, practically miming for her to say no. She didn't want to disappoint her fellow spy; but if she didn't accept, she'd be forced to tell Becker why she'd snogged him last night.

"Well?" Becker asked.

Oh, what the hell. Sure.

"Okay," Jess smiled.

**Becker's POV**

"I'll um, meet here at five, then."

"Five it is." Jess smiled, trying to convince herself to stop smiling like an idiot.

Becker nodded before turning to leave; restraining laughter at Lester reprimanding Connor for something he must've been doing while Becker's back was turned.

**Connor's POV**

While doing practically everything short of shouting for Jess to refuse, Connor had forgotten that he was standing in James Lester's field of vision.

"The last time I checked, Connor, you were hired here to catch dinosaurs and stop anomalies." Lester's voice interrupted, causing Connor to freeze, with his arms out, like he was making a call for baseball.

"Not air traffic control." Lester finished, causing Connor's to drop his arms down to his side.

Connor spun around to face Lester.

"Lester, I can explain."

Lester crossed his arms, like he always did to cause, what Connor assumed was intimidation.

"Well, I can't wait to hear all about it in my office."

"Actually, I can't explain it. I'm just gonna—dash back to my office and we can—pretend this whole thing never happened, eh?" Connor said, gripping his earpiece in his hand.

Lester sighed, before returning to his office.

Connor needed to have a serious chat with Jess about spy-hood; but maybe later, when Lester wasn't psychoanalyzing him and Becker wasn't trying to kill him.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	5. Spies Like Us

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 5****: Spies Like Us**

Connor needed to get a message for Jess to meet him so they could plan their next course of action without anyone else finding out about it.

They hadn't come up with a secret code or anything in case Becker had caught on to what they were doing, but Connor decided that now was better than never to come up with one.

But what could he say that would be code for 'meet up after lunch'?

Connor grinned as he typed the message as a text and sent it to Jess. Of all people, Jess would understand it.

* * *

Jess sat typing at the ADD when her phone went off, causing her to jump.

She was relieved to see that it was Connor texting her and not Becker.

She was still reeling from the events of last night's botched attempt to find out information on Becker's private life and this morning when she agreed to go with Becker for a drink after work.

She read the text, but had to read it a few times to believe that what she was reading was actually Elvish.

The text read: _Ethir omenta ale' vasa_. (elvish for "spy meeting after meal")

Jess smiled and looked around, before glancing at the time.

She had to meet Connor after lunch to discuss their next course of action. He was sending his texts in Elvish in the hopes that only she would understand it.

Clearly, he forgot about Google translator, in the event that someone else would've read this text.

Jess text to confirm the meeting place and then deleted the texts in case she left her phone somewhere.

* * *

Connor tried to force himself to believe that this was what needed to be done to successfully find out Becker's secret.

He walked down the hallway towards Matt's office. Connor didn't talk to Matt much because he seemed so secretive about everything and was a buzz kill most of the time.

However, knowing that he was team leader and Becker would have to do whatever he said, Connor figured that Matt could ensure the window of time Connor and Jess needed to go over their spy plans for tonight and possibly the next day or so.

Before entering, Connor made sure his earpiece was out of his ear and in his pocket as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Matt spoke in business-like voice.

"Hiya Matt, listen I need a favor." Connor began.

Matt set his earpiece down and raised an eyebrow.

"If this is about your and Jess's spy mission on Becker, forget it."

Connor made a face. "How does everyone know about that?"

Realizing what he'd just admitted Connor quickly changed the direction of the conversation, noticing Matt's amusement at the inadvertent admission.

"Look, I just need you to keep Becker away from lounge near the armory for like half an hour, forty-five minutes tops."

"The armory?"

Connor nodded.

"You do realize that keeping Becker away from the armory is similar to trying to keep a starving kitten away from its milk?"

Connor couldn't decide whether to gag or laugh at Matt's comparison of Becker and his guns to a starving kitten and its milk.

"He practically lives there," Connor stated. "I know, and the lounge near there probably wasn't the best plan to hold a meeting, but it's the only place that's free immediately after lunch and that's out of Lester's hearing range."

"You're spying on Lester as well?" Matt asked, wondering in the back of his mind if he should start to worry about his own privacy.

"No, just Becker—I mean, no one's spying on anyone!" Connor blurted.

"Right," Matt said, feeling relieved for the moment.

"Ya gonna help me out or not?"

Matt stopped to consider it for a few moments.

"What's in it for me?"

Matt wasn't usually a selfish person, but in this case, he was intrigued to see what Connor's response would be.

"What's in it for you?" Connor asked to clarify.

Matt nodded.

"I'll let you in on Becker's secret private life?"

"That's it?"

"Well, what do you want?"

Matt saw this as his opportunity to find out information on Prospero, but seeing as Connor and Jess were only this for a laugh; he'd relent and settle for Connor's offer.

"Becker's information and my paperwork done for three days."

"Done and I'll have to confirm the last bit with Jess. Why three days? Not that I'd complain."

Matt leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Because if I let you do my paperwork for a week, something might get messed up and it'd be obvious that I didn't do my paperwork."

Connor nodded. "Fair enough."

Matt sighed. "I can only promise you fifteen, maybe twenty minutes, so you'd better make your "non spy meeting" fast."

"Brilliant. Thanks, Matt." Connor grinned before leaving Matt's office.

"Yeah," Matt replied as he picked up his earpiece and called for Becker.

* * *

"Was this such a great idea meeting by the armory?" Jess asked skeptically in a hushed voice, worried that Becker would hear them.

"It's the only place that's freed up after lunch." Connor explained. "And don't worry, I convinced Matt to distract him for a bit."

"How long before they kill each other?"

"Fifteen minutes?" Connor said, suppressing laughter.

"Right, what do we have to go over?"

"Spy tips." Connor grinned.

"Spy tips? That's what this is about?"

"Why'd you tell Becker you'd go on a date with him? That's just so he can distract you from us finding out his private life."

Jess made face. "It's not a date. Besides, I'll be witness to some of his private life, maybe I can get some info out of him."

"Try snogging him again, that did a world of good last time." Connor snickered.

"Excuse me?" Jess asked incredulously.

"You're right; it'll probably just leave him speechless again."

"I was distracting _him_ to save _your_ life, if I remember correctly." Jess glared.

"Still tripped though, and he found my glove."

"Not my fault."

"Anyways, I've pinpointed all of the businesses, public and private, near where action man's signal dropped off. I've managed to knock off a few that seemed too ridiculous for him to be spotted at." Connor explained, showing Jess a map on his laptop.

"What about _that_ one?" Jess asked pointing to one of the locations.

"Oh, I just sorta left that one up for laughs."

"When do you want to start looking into these places?"

"Tomorrow, if possible."

"Taking you anywhere nice for drinks?" Connor asked with a smile.

"He hasn't said where yet." Jess answered. "Speaking of, what did Lester say to you after your dance this morning?"

Connor shrugged. "Something about me not being hired for air traffic control. To be honest, I think he may have been psychoanalyzing me"

Jess laughed.

"It's not funny, I felt like an idiot. My perfect record of not getting in trouble with Lester might just been broken this morning."

"You should've seen yourself." Jess grinned.

Connor was about to say something when his phone went off. It was Matt.

"Fifteen minutes already?" Connor asked answering the phone.

"You might want to get yourselves far away from the armory now."

"Why? What happened?"

"Let's just say, I accidentally shot Becker with an EMD, and he's onto the meeting." Matt trailed.

"What?" Connor and Jess asked simultaneously, horrified.

"Well, you didn't exactly give me ample time to come up with a decent plan." Matt defended.

"We'll deal with it later." Connor said hanging up.

"I believe we're off to run for our lives again." Connor spoke, grabbing Jess by the hand and dashing down the hall to somewhere out of Becker's warpath.

Maybe Matt wasn't such a total buzz kill, though Becker probably wouldn't agree.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	6. Up To No Good

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N****: Hi! Sorry for the hiatus! Lots of stuff going on and it sorta got away from me. Anyways, I will do my best to update this more regularly and hopefully finish it soon! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6****: Up To No Good**

Becker inched slowly but angrily toward the locker room. For once, he didn't want to go anywhere near the armory; one of the main reasons being that he'd be tempted to choose a weapon to use against Anderson for this latest stint.

What was the whole point of shooting him with an EMD? To keep him away from whatever his other coworkers were plotting?

Becker's head pounded. He needed to find the strongest aspirin in the ARC and the find something to take his mind off of things until he could move comfortably again.

How did he go from being a trained soldier brought in to protect a team of scientists to head of security, the object of everyone's interest?

Becker stopped just outside the locker room to rub his eyes which began to burn again. Matt's little "mishap" with the EMD playing over and over in his mind.

_"Becker, I need your help with something." Matt had called over the comms._

_"With what?" Becker had asked smugly._

_The last time Matt needed his help with something, it ended with half the ARC being evacuated, but the blame for that had found its way to Connor instead._

_"It'll only take a few minutes away from cleaning every gun in the armory." Matt replied cryptically._

_Becker reluctantly set down the gun he had spent his lunch break cleaning and made his way to Matt's office. He could've sworn he heard some whispering on his way there. Then again, the air vents had been on the fritz lately._

_As Becker got to Matt's office, he noticed that the door had been slightly opened. An open door was never a good thing when it came to a man as private as Anderson._

_Becker shrugged off the feeling he kept getting that something bad was going to happen as he pushed open the door. "If this is about your silly plants, again, I am __**not**__ helping you water—t"_

_As Becker was entering Matt's office, everything happened seemingly in a split second. Matt was tweaking an EMD or taking it apart, Becker couldn't decide._

_The EMD slipped out of Matt's hand, hitting off the table and shooting out a blast that hit Becker square in the stomach, sending him back out the door and into the wall._

_"Sorry about that, mate. Safety must've slipped." Matt apologized._

_"Right." Becker grumbled as he got to his feet. "And I'm supposed to believe that."_

_"Well, yeah. It was all I could come up with." Matt quickly cleared his throat._

_"What?" Becker huffed as he leaned against the wall._

_"Nothing. Got to get back to what I was working on, sorry about the whole shooting you thing, again." Matt spoke quickly before closing the door on Becker._

Becker cursed under his breath as he fished through his locker for painkillers. Temple had something to do with this.

* * *

"Maybe we should go and check on Becker." Jess proposed, turning around in her terminal chair to face Connor.

"That sounds like my worst nightmare." Connor replied, beginning in a cheery voice fading into a more serious tone.

"He could be in a lot of pain from getting shot by Matt." Jess pointed out.

"Yeah, and so will we—well, maybe not you; but definitely me if I go anywhere near him asking about his well-being." Connor gulped.

"Scared?" Jess challenged.

"Cautious was more the word I was thinking of. Dying wasn't exactly on my list today."

"List?"

"What?" Connor shrugged confusedly.

"You have—a list?"

"Doesn't everybody? The only difference is that mine stays in my head."

"Sure."

"Easier to edit and manage." Connor affirmed.

"Would someone mind explaining why Abby seems to be the only one _not_ up to no good?" Lester inquired as he stepped toward the terminal, hands behind his back in a business-like manner.

"Us? Up to no good?" Connor made a face. "Come on, Lester, you know us better than that, right?"

Lester made a face as if he were thinking.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're absolutely right." Lester waved a finger.

Connor started to smile thinking he'd gotten Lester back into a good mood and in reverse from psychoanalyzing him.

"This is the exact behavior that I should be expecting from you."

"Ye—wha?" Connor shook his head in disbelief.

"Jess on the other hand, I'm a bit surprised that you would take up pointers from Connor."

Jess gulped, half-hoping Lester hadn't seen it as she wracked her brain for a response.

"Actually, we're really up nothing. Just having peaceful conversation." Jess smiled, praying she'd convinced Lester.

"After air traffic control this morning and sightings of Becker walking the speed of an old man toward the locker rooms, I'd like to say that things seem far from peaceful."

Jess cringed while Connor fought off the urge to laugh at Lester's description of Becker's actions.

"Still, I guess it's to be expected. Freelance staff, anomalies, and all." Lester straightened his tie before turning and heading back to his office muttering something about mental health check-ups.

"That was close." Jess sighed as she turned around and typed at the ADD.

"Close? He thinks we're up to no good." Connor spoke, staring at Lester's office, doing an about face to the ADD as soon as he caught sight of Lester lifting his head to glare in return.

"I think technically, he only thinks _I_ am up to no good. He basically said he _knows_ you're up to no good." Jess smirked.

Connor frowned. Abby passing by caught his eye.

"Abby!" He called running over to catch her by the arm.

"You don't—you don't think or ya know, _know_ that I'm up to no good. Do ya?" He asked sincerely.

Abby gave him a puzzled look before raising an eyebrow. "_Are_ you up to no good?"

"Nope." Connor quickly responded, articulating his answer.

"Then why would I assume that you were?" She shrugged.

Connor laughed nervously. "Right, 'course. Just, ya know, taking a—survey."

Abby appeared amused by this.

"And what's the consensus?"

"So far?"

Abby nodded.

"50-50." Connor smirked.

Abby gave a small laugh before kissing Connor on the cheek. "Just, try not to get sacked before the end of the day, yeah?"

"Yep." He nodded. "I'll do my best."

"I'm going to go check in on Becker." Jess announced as she came up to Connor's side.

"He is not going to be happy." Connor replied.

"We were supposed to go out for drinks tonight so I could find out what goes on outside the ARC, remember? I need to find out if it's still on or not now that Matt went and shot him, _again_." Jess explained.

"While you do that, I'm gonna go and find somewhere safe in case he figures out that I'm why Matt called him in the first place." Connor gestured to the opposite direction before taking off.

Jess took a deep breath before heading toward the armory assuming Becker would be back there by now.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	7. Femme Fiasco

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 7****: Femme Fiasco**

Jess made her way to the armory, hoping to talk to Becker and see if he was alright.

As she neared the armory, she paused just outside the door when she heard Becker talking.

"Yes, I will definitely do my best to make it tonight." Becker spoke.

"Tonight?" Jess muttered to herself.

"I'm a bit sore from work today but I'll manage stretches and the routine."

"Stretches? Who the hell is he talking to?" Jess muttered.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight, Susan."

Jess backed away from the door.

'Oh my God,' Jess covered her mouth before turning on her heel and darting off to find Connor.

How could this be happening?

Why would Becker invite her out for a drink if he was seeing someone else?

Tonight of all nights!

Even if it was just a drink between friends.

* * *

Connor was in the menagerie talking to Abby about Rex and belated dinner plans when Jess came bursting into the room.

"He's got a girlfriend!" Jess cried.

"You sure he wasn't just talking to his guns?" Connor asked.

Abby jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"What was that for?" He asked, throwing a hand up to his ribs.

"He called her 'Susan.'" Jess answered.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he was talking to his guns."

"Becker doesn't name his guns." Abby muttered.

"How do you know?" Connor asked conspiratorial voice.

"He doesn't seem the type."

"Have you seen the attention he pays to his guns? I mean, he seemed _really_ reluctant when he handed his shotgun over to Danny all that time ago." Connor pointed out, earning him another jab.

"That's different." Abby affirmed.

"I'm still sticking to he was conversing with his guns." Connor stated before dodging another jab.

"Does he have full-blown conversations with them about his plans for the night?" Jess asked skeptically.

"Hey, don't look at me, that's one part of Becker's private life I'd rather not know." Connor raised his hands, making a face.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Abby asked calmly.

Jess wasn't paying attention as she went off on a guilt trip.

"Oh my god, I'm such an idiot!" She rambled.

"You're not an idiot, Jess." Abby and Connor said in unison.

"I can't believe I kissed a taken man!"

"Anyone I know?" Becker raised an eyebrow as he entered the menagerie.

Connor and Jess both froze in their spots.

"N—no. Just—just—" Jess rambled.

She had no clue what to say that would sound believable.

"Rehearsing a scene from that film." Connor chimed in.

Everyone turned their attention to Connor.

"What's it called?" Becker asked, crossing his arms, trying to ignore his discomfort still clear from his EMD blast.

"What's it called?" Connor asked.

Becker nodded.

"It's called—s'called _Femme Fiasco_?" Connor spoke, unsure of his answer; his voice a slight pitch higher.

"Really?" Becker asked.

Clearly, not buying. Connor needed to think of something to get himself out of there before something worse happened.

He glanced at his watch. "Wow, would you—would ya look at the time. Gotta be getting back to my lab to—to work on—that thing I'm working on."

Connor danced around Becker and zipped down the hallway.

* * *

After Connor's abrupt departure, Becker turned to Jess.

"Are you still up for joining me for a drink tonight, Jessica?" He asked, awkwardness lining his voice.

Jess glanced at Abby briefly, who nodded, before answering Becker.

"Sure, I mean, as long as you're, you know, feeling alright." Jess stumbled.

"Why wouldn't I feel alright?"

"There were rumors floating about that you'd been in an accident with an EMD?" Jess replied.

"That was something Matt will be answering about later." Becker muttered.

"I'm fine really." Becker assured.

"That's good. I'll be seeing you later, then?" Jess asked.

Becker nodded. "Looking forward to it."

Jess gave her trademark smile before taking her leave as well.

"You got shot?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Matt claims it was a mistake. Let's just say I'm looking further into it." Becker replied before leaving as well.

* * *

Jess jumped at her terminal as her phone went off.

She glanced at it and found it was Connor. She breathed a sigh of relief and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Let me know when the ARC's clear." Connor greeted.

"Sorry?"

"You're still going out for drinks with Action Man tonight after work, yeah?"

"Yeah. Are you alright?" Jess asked worriedly.

"I'm great. Look, just keep your cool while you're out and be sure you let me know the second you guys are gone. I'm trying to sneak out with as little notice as possible."

"Well, we'll be leaving soon; but I'll definitely drop you a text when we've left the ARC." Jess assured him.

"Good, thanks, Jess."

"No problem. I'll leave my keys with Abby?"

"Yep. Good luck, young Padawan." Connor said before hanging up.

Jess shook her head, stifling a laugh as she closed her phone and placed it on the terminal before fishing out the keys to leave for Abby and Connor.

* * *

After receiving Jess's text that she and Becker had officially left the ARC, Connor found it safe enough to exit his lab.

When he got to the menagerie to surprise Abby that he'd be coming home for a change, he found that her office light were off.

"Connor."

Connor practically jumped out of his skin.

"Jumpy much?" Abby laughed.

"After the day I've had?" Connor let out a sigh. "Maybe just a bit."

"You're not staying late tonight?"

"No, thought I'd surprise ya, by coming to see ya; but I think you sorta did the surprising."

Abby kissed Connor on the cheek. "Looks like we surprised each other."

Connor grinned. "So, what do you want to do for dinner?"

"I think ordering in sounds good tonight." Abby smiled as they made their way to the car-park.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


End file.
